


Only Human

by kelseycurtis



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Existential Crisis, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Connor, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Protective Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, Romance, Self-Harm, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Raven comes back to work to meet Connor who will be working alongside her and Hank in their investigations. Connor is a very curious android who doesn't know when to stop asking questions.This fic is one hell of a slow burn with lots of angst and feels and fluff. I mean how can I write a Connor fic and not write fluff?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Raven’s P.O.V

I forced myself out of the comfort of my bed and into the shower to wake myself up. Today I was going back to work after a three-month break. I was nervous, I’m sure word had spread around the office as to why I had been forced to take a break. I know Hank would argue with anybody that mentioned it, but I was still worried. I was better. Better than I had been anyway. I changed into some black jeans, a smart shirt and a cardigan. I glanced at the clock, Hank should be here soon. He’d insisted on taking me to work for the first week back. I had time for breakfast, so I made myself some toast and coffee. 

Not long after I’d finished breakfast Hank knocked at my door. I smiled softly, excited to see him again. I put my shoes on and grabbed my bag before heading to the door. I opened it and smiled.  
“Hey kiddo,” he greeted.  
“Hi.”  
“You alright?”  
“Yeah, just nervous that’s all.”  
“Don’t be, everything’s gonna be fine.”  
I locked up the house before getting into Hanks car. He inputted the stations location in the auto drive and the car took off. It was a short journey. 

I followed Hank into the station, it felt weird to be back after such a long time. My vacation had been long enough, I needed to get back to normality. I spotted a tall brown-haired male over at Hanks desk. At first glance, he looked human. Upon closer inspection, parts of his jacket glowed blue and his temple had an LED. Since when did Hank get an android? He hated Andrioids. I myself was indifferent to them. I had no issues with them, but I also had no need for one. 

Hank stopped, turning to face me. I could feel the android staring at the two of us.  
“You got an android?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“No. I was given one to help with investigations. His names Connor. Be nice,” Hank explained.  
“I’m always nice,” I protested.  
That’s when Gavin waltzed into the room, all cocky with a shit eating grin. I had not missed him. He spotted me, and his grin widened, if possible.  
“Hey, the crazy dykes back,” he spoke.  
“Your just jealous I can eat pussy better than you can,” I made the motion with my fingers and tongue before giving him the middle finger.  
Hank had his arms crossed and was giving me that look. That dad look.

“And you said you were nice,” he spoke.  
“It’s Gavin.”  
“That’s true.”  
Hank led me over to his desk where he introduced me to Connor. Well, I didn’t think they could make androids so cute. His hair was all gelled back, with one strand hanging down. He had hazel eyes, a strong jaw, a cute smile. He held his hand out for me to take as a friendly gesture.  
“Pleased to meet you Miss Harper. Hanks told me a lot about you,” He said.  
“Raven will be just fine. I hope it’s all good things,” I glanced at Hank.  
“Of course.”

“I’m sure having to work with Hank hasn’t been the easiest but your still here so that’s the main thing,” I smiled.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hank cut in, his arms folded against his chest once more.  
Always on the defensive.  
“Oh please, you hate every new starter. You hated me, and the feeling was mutual,” I smiled.  
“I’m starting to wish you were still on vacation at this rate.”  
Connor cut in with a polite curiosity, “did you go anywhere nice?”  
“What?” I asked, taken off guard.  
“Your vacation.”

I forced a smile, wrapping my arms around myself. It wasn’t a vacation. It was more time off work. Much needed time off work. I grabbed the hem of my sleeves, making sure they were pulled down over my arms. They were, it was just a nervous habit. Hank noticed and placed a hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner.  
“Florida. Raven went to Florida for a little while,” Hank spoke, rescuing me from an awkward answer.  
Connor seemed a little confused but thankfully didn’t question it. His LED began to flicker between blue and orange. He closed his eyes for a short time before reopening them.

“There’s a homicide near Stratford Tower, possible deviant,” Connor announced.  
Now that was impressive. Hank motioned for me with a nod of his head to come with them. I smiled softly and followed them to the car park. We took Hanks car to the crime scene, which already had a few cops around the area to keep the public at bay. The cop stood by the yellow tape let us through. The house itself looked nice from the outside. Then again, I suppose on this side of town they all looked nice. Inside there was blood smeared across the floor as if someone had been dragged. Blue and red blood. 

Well from first observation it was obvious that an android had been attacked by a human. Or vice versa. Although it was more likely the android was the one attacked. Now that they had rights there were still those that didn’t like them and wanted to get rid of them. Connor headed further into the house, freezing at the end of the hallway. I guess he’d found a body. Hank and I followed, taking in the crime scene. Fucking hell. 

In the living room there was blood on every surface available with two bodies in the centre of the room. They were placed on the couch in sitting positions. First day back and this is what I get? Never a dull day in Detroit. Hank began to look around the house whilst Connor began to examine the crime scene. He gathered some blue blood on his fingers before licking it off.  
“Hank!” I called, partly disgusted and partly scared that the android was putting evidence in his mouth.  
Hank was quick to return to the living room as he heard the distress in my voice.  
“What’s the matter?” He asked, clearly concerned.  
“Should he be putting evidence in his mouth?” I asked.

Hank did a double take before sighing.  
“Connor, what did we talk about?” Hank asked him.  
“Not to put blood in my mouth,” Connor replied like a child being scolded.  
I was still confused as to why. I still hadn’t been given an explanation.  
“He can uh…you know what I’ll let Connor explain it,” Hank shrugged.  
“I can analyse blood samples with my tongue,” Connor said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
“Ok then.”  
This was still fucking weird. I found Hank in the bedroom. 

“So why did you bring me here? You have an analyst,” I motioned to the living room.  
“Whilst it’s what he’s programmed to do, he only gets it from an android’s point of view. I need a human’s point of view. You haven’t been replaced if that’s what your worried about,” he explained.  
“That’s reassuring.”  
“Hey, you know I wouldn’t replace you. Ever.”  
I shrugged, I knew that. But my brain liked to tell me otherwise. I suppose I should take a look around. See if I could find anything. 

I went back into the lounge, noticing that the male had an LED on his temple. The light was gone, signifying death. The female had no indications for being an android however. Her blood was red. She was human. I looked through the rooms of the house, so I could get an idea of the life the human led. One-bedroom, double bed but there were no signs of any other humans living in this house. It seemed to just be the two victims. Perhaps Connor would be able to run a background check.

“Are you able to identify the victims at all?” I asked him.  
“Of course,” Connor answered.  
He looked at the female victim first, his LED flashing orange. He then looked at the male victim.  
“Susan Prescot and an RK200 unit. His name was Peter,” he explained.  
“Anything unusual?”  
“Not on the background check. Both victims are wearing matching rings however. Would that mean anything?”  
I frowned, coming around to face the victims. He was right, both of them were wearing matching rings.  
“It means they were in a relationship. They loved each other,” I said. 

Connor seemed interested by this, “you can tell that just from a set of rings?”  
“It would have been the female’s idea to get these, as a way to signify they were together. Not married but together,” I continued.  
“I found something else that might be of interest. Those numbers on the coffee table. I checked to see if they were coordinates but came up with nothing.”  
On the coffee table, written in blood were the numbers 3:20:16. I frowned, racking my brain for some idea as what they might mean. Hank came back into the living room, seemingly having found nothing.  
“You two got something?” He asked.

“Victims were in a relationship; the female was attacked in the hallway after she opened the front door to the intruder. The male was attacked here. The female was dragged and placed on the couch. The female died from blood loss from multiple stab wounds. The male had his thirium pump regulator removed. There’s some numbers on the coffee table but I don’t know what they mean,” he explained.  
“Raven, any ideas?” Hank asked me.  
“Is there a bible around here? It’s just an idea but it could be the number for a quote.”  
Hank went back into the bedroom to search whilst Connor checked the bookshelf in the living room. Connor held up a small leather-bound book. 

“Is this what you’re looking for?” He asked.  
“Perfect. Thanks Connor.”  
I took it from him and flicked through the pages until I found the Leviticus section. My finger scanned the page until I found the verse that matched the numbers.  
_'If a woman approaches any animal, and lies down with it, you shall kill the woman, and the animal: they shall surely be put to death; their blood shall be upon them.’_  
Well the android wasn’t an animal but perhaps the person who did this saw them as animals. They saw relationships like this as disgusting and unholy. It made the most sense. 

“Your hearts racing, and you’ve gone pale? Are you feeling alright?” Connor asked.  
I showed Connor the bible quote. The last thing we needed was some crazy religious nut job on the loose. Something like this wouldn’t just be a onetime thing. They would kill again. Connor frowned as he read the quote.  
“I don’t understand,” He spoke.  
I explained my theory to him, his frown deepening. I repeated the theory once more to Hank. The only thing we could do at this point is compile all the evidence and continue to do a background check on both victims. We’d have the neighbours interviewed as well. We could only guess where the killer would strike next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Connor’s P.O.V

Being a deviant was very confusing. Even if I had the same rights as humans now I was still a deviant. I had still failed my mission, I had failed the people that had created me, I had failed my only purpose. I didn’t know what to do with myself now. I was thankful that I had Hank as a friend to help with things like this. To help me become more…human. In a way he had taken me in, letting me stay at his home. Sumo was a great dog. I assumed that all dogs were like Sumo in their friendly behaviour. Hank was introducing me to all types of music, there was so much to listen too. I couldn’t decide what genre was my favourite, but I definitely liked bands like Knights of the Black Death. Perhaps Raven had some music I could listen to. 

Raven seemed interesting, someone that I would like to get to know more. And if she was a friend of Hanks then she was a friend of mine. She was nice and clearly didn’t have anything against what I was, which was always a bonus. She was pretty, but in a different way. She didn’t look like every other human female out there. She stood out in her own way. I’m sure the purple hair had something to do with it, but it suited her. Regardless of that I was looking forward to seeing her again. 

Hank was eating dinner which consisted of pizza, he seemed to eat that a lot. He was sat next to me on the couch, watching TV as he ate. Sumo was curled up on the floor at our feet.   
“Hank, how long have you known Raven?” I asked.  
“Five years, why?”  
“Just curious, I’d like to get to know her better.”  
Hank raised an eyebrow, “in what way?”  
“As a friend. I wasn’t aware there were other ways.”  
“Well just don’t ask her too many questions and you should be on her good side.”  
“But-“

“I know, you not asking lots of questions is difficult. But she doesn’t like people prying into her life. She’s a very private person.”  
“I see. Do you think she would like to be my friend?”  
“I don’t see why not, she has nothing against androids if that’s what you’re asking.”  
“I would just like to start making more friends. Expand my social group.”  
“Old Hank ain’t good enough for you anymore huh?”  
“You know I value our friendship Hank, any friend of yours is a friend of mine. I would like to extend my friendship to Raven.”  
“It was a joke Connor.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank and I arrived at the station around 9am, today should be quiet. Days like this Hank hated, and his mood always decreased. He hated paperwork. Although now he gave me most of it. Today would be the perfect opportunity to socialize. Raven arrived at 9:30 with two coffees. One for Hank and one for herself. Its a shame I had no need for food or drink, it was something that I was curious about especially with how enthusiastic Hank was about it. Maybe one day Cyberlife would make an upgrade where androids could enjoy food like humans. Perhaps I should forward the idea to Kamski. 

“Sorry I didn’t get you one Connor. Even though I know you can’t drink it I still feel bad,” she apologized.  
“Would I be right in saying your quite an empathetic person?” I asked.  
“Yeah, is that something you can sense or...?” She trailed off, waiting for me to explain.  
“I can detect your emotions based on facial features and tone of voice.”  
“Yeah that makes sense, kinda should have guessed you could do that just the same as us.”  
“I can detect when stress levels are raised, which helps with other androids.”  
“Oh?”  
“If an android reaches one hundred percent stress level it is likely to self-destruct.”

Raven seemed interested by this, “so it’s like the androids committing suicide?”  
“I suppose that’s the right term for it yes.”  
Hank looked up at us, giving Raven a stern look, “I think that’s enough of that talk.”  
I noticed the way Ravens shoulders slumped. I suddenly felt like the odd man out, as if they had just had an entire conversation with their eyes. I wanted to ask, but I knew Hank would snap at me for asking pressing questions. I felt like I’d done something wrong, like I should apologize.   
“I’m sorry if I made things uncomfortable. That was not my intentions,” I said sincerely.   
Hank and Raven reminded silent, Raven burying herself in some paperwork. Hank turned back to the computer, sipping his coffee. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later it was Hanks turn to buy lunch as Raven had brought their morning coffee. He left the station saying he back in thirty minutes. Knowing Hank, he was going to bring back burgers. At least it gave Raven and I a chance to pick up our conversation from earlier. I didn’t see what was so bad about the topic. Raven seemed to have the same idea, spinning round in her chair to face me.   
“So, what happens if an android dies? I’m sorry for so many questions. I don’t have an android myself, so I have no idea how you guys work,” she explained.  
“I’m happy to answer your questions. It depends on the type of the android. For example, if my body becomes damaged beyond repair, Cyberlife will send out a new model but with all my memories. So, it’s still me, just new and improved.”

“Have you had new models sent out?”   
“Yes. Fifty-one, I guess I’m a little clumsy.”  
Raven rested her elbow on the desk before resting her chin in the palm of her hand as she continued to listen intently.   
“Have you ever self-destructed? Or has it all be work related injuries?” She asked.  
“All of them have been work related. I have no reason to be stressed. In fact, most of the time I feel quite content here.”  
“You’re a lot more interesting than I thought you would be Connor.”  
“Thank you. I’d like to know more about you.”  
“Oh?”  
“It’s how friendship works.”

Raven smiled, “well at least you’re asking instead of snooping around my desk like you did with Hank. He may look dumb, but he picked up on that.”  
“Do you have a dog?” I asked.   
“I wish. Although Sumo acts like _I_ own him when I go round there.”  
“Sumo is a very friendly dog.”  
“He is.”   
“I had to break into Hanks house and he didn’t even attack me.”  
Raven laughed at this, covering her mouth with her hand. She had a nice laugh. I felt myself smiling, like I wanted to laugh as well. But…I didn’t know how. 

Something else I would need to ask Hank about. A laugh was such a simple thing and yet I didn’t even know how to do it. Another reminder that I wasn’t human. Just a deviant who had failed his only purpose.   
“Connor are you ok?” Raven asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
I didn’t have time to respond as Hank came back with…of course, burgers. I’d tried telling him that he needed to start improving his diet, but he wasn’t listening. I figured Hank wouldn’t want this conversation to continue like last time, so I ignored Ravens question. Thankfully she was preoccupied by lunch, so she didn’t notice. 

“If you forgot the extra cheese and pickles I’m sending you back out,” Raven smirked.  
“Don’t give me a reason to get out of this place, you know I’ll take it,” Hank replied, “you two done any work? Or have you been slacking off?”  
“Something we would have learnt from you.”  
“I really did not miss your sass.”  
“I think you just don’t like being the punchline of a joke.”  
Raven took a bite out of her burger, definitely satisfied with her lunch. Hank rolled his eyes, his attention turning to his own lunch. With nothing better to do I decided to get back to the paperwork. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later back at Hanks, I was reading again taking in as much information as I could whilst Hank was in the shower. The doorbell rang, and Sumo barked, running to the door. I followed him, opening the door to Raven. She seemed a little surprised to see me, as I was also surprised to see her. Sumo on the other hand barged past me and jumped up at her. Raven practically beamed at him, stroking him and talking to him like a mother would talk to a baby.   
“I missed you too buddy,” she said.   
“Is everything alright?” I asked.

Hank hadn’t mentioned that Raven was coming round so I assumed she must need something.   
“Everything’s fine, just Hank conveniently left some paper work behind and unfinished. Make sure he does it himself instead of palming it off to you,” she explained.  
“I don’t mind doing it.”  
“But you shouldn’t have to do everything for him. I didn’t think you two would be living together.”  
“Oh. After the uprising I didn’t really have anywhere to go so Hank was kind enough to take me in.”  
She smiled at this, as if she knew something that I didn’t, “that’s sweet of him. Anyway, I can’t stop for long. Make sure he gets these.”

Raven handed me over the two folders and I took them from her, our fingers brushing over each other momentarily. She was warm and soft.   
“See you tomorrow Connor,” Raven smiled.  
“Goodbye.”  
Raven headed back up the driveway and I felt myself watching her go. Hank’s voice brought me out of my trance.  
“Who was that?” He asked.  
“Raven brought you some work that you forgot,” I answered, closing the door.   
Hank sighed, dressed in a simple t-shirt and jogging bottoms. 

He took the folders from me, opening them up and rolling his eyes. He didn’t hand them to me straight away though, I’m sure it would come later. Or he’d fall asleep on the couch and forget to do them, again. Hank glanced at me raising an eyebrow.  
“What’s that look for?” He asked.  
“Would you be able to teach me how to laugh?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come follow and fangirl to me on Tumblr https://noodlecupcakes.tumblr.com/
> 
> Prepare for some angst

Chapter 3

Raven’s P.O.V

I arrived at work, sitting down at my desk. Of course, Hank and Connor were already there. Hank looked tired, then again, he always did this time of the morning. If he had his way he would stroll into work around noon. But now he had Connor he would get into much healthier habits. Maybe Connor had helped with the drinking problem. I hoped so, out of all of Hanks bad habits that was the one I hated the most.   
“Good morning Raven,” Connor greeted with a sweet smile.   
“Morning Connor. Hank, you look like you could do with a nap. I hope that’s because you did the paperwork I dropped off last night.”

Hank grumbled a response at me, one I chose to ignore.   
“So, any leads this morning, or have we got another day at the office?” I asked.  
“At the moment it’s just another day at the office,” Connor replied.  
“Connor can I ask you something?”  
“Of course.”  
“If you don’t work for Cyberlife anymore, why do you still wear that jacket?”  
Connor considered my question instead of giving an answer. I noticed the way his shoulders slumped. Well shit. Upsetting him was the last thing I’d wanted.   
“I-I don’t know,” he finally spoke. 

I felt bad. I looked around the office before leaning forward in my chair so that only Hank and Connor would be able to hear me.   
“Wanna get out of here and get some new clothes?” I asked in a hushed voice.  
“But we should be working, what if we got in trouble?” Connor asked.  
I looked at Hank, he would be the best one to change Connors mind. That and Hank was always looking for an excuse to get out of work.   
“She’s right, if you don’t work for them anymore then you shouldn’t wear that jacket. You’re always wearing the same clothes too, it gets weird,” Hank smiled.

Connor still seemed unsure. I guess Hank and I were gonna have to drag him out. I got to my feet, putting my coat back on and grabbing my bag. Hank was leading Connor over to the exit. Gavin looked up from his desk, glaring at the three of us.   
“And where are you going?” He asked.  
“Connor found something, we’re going to check it out,” I lied.   
He didn’t seem convinced but before he could make another comment I ‘accidently’ knocked his coffee mug over with my handbag. Coffee spilled over his paper work and on to his lap.  
“Fucking hell,” he cursed.   
I quickly hurried to the exit before he could hurl more insults our way. 

We got in to Hank’s car, letting him get us out of here before deciding on a place to shop. I would have to decide if Connor wanted to look fashionable. Hank had no sense of fashion.   
“Head for the mall,” I decided.  
“Isn’t that a little open? If we get caught-“ Connor started.  
“Connor, relax. It’s not like we’re skipping school. We’re adults, thankfully with our job we get to come and go when we like. With a valid excuse of course.”  
“She’s right. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen? I’ll fucking celebrate if they fire me.”  
“You’ll be fine when we get there. Besides, you think Hank and I would let anything bad happen to you.”

Connor shook his head, giving me his answer. Hank parked in the multi-storey carpark and let me take the lead. First things first, the jacket needed to go.   
“Your gonna need to get rid of that first,” I motioned to the jacket.   
Connor removed it and left it in Hanks car. Maybe that hadn’t been a good idea. That white shirt really did cling to his body. I forced my gaze away, hoping I hadn’t been caught staring. Did they make all androids this hot or had I just not noticed before? We left the carpark and I ushered them into the first store we came across.   
“Maybe I should sort through your wardrobe too Hank,” I teased.  
“There’s nothing wrong with my threads.”

“Sure, if you still lived in the 80’s. Connor is there anything you see that you like?”  
Connor looked around the store, taking everything in with that sense of calmness he always had. He always seemed so content. I wish I could be like that. He found a simple black suit jacket, running his fingers over the material. Nothing wrong with a good-looking guy in a suit. Now we just needed to find his size. By process of elimination we found a jacket that fit him. Maybe taking him shopping was a bad idea. Or maybe he just looked good in everything. Well he didn’t just need clothes for work, he’d need some casual wear too. It might make him feel more human not having to wear the same clothes 24/7.

We went around the store, gathering various articles of clothing that Connor took interest in before ushering him into the changing room. Hank and I waited outside, Connor showing us each different outfit and waiting for our opinions. He seemed happy in most things. And damn did he look good in a full suit. I was going to have to get used to that around the station. We brought most of the clothes Connor tired on before heading to a few other stores. So far, the shopping trip had been very successful. We had a quick lunch break before heading back to the car with our goods. Connor froze, his LED turning yellow. He blinked rapidly as if trying to get something out of his eyes before returning to normal. 

“We have to go, there’s reported gunshots on Bentler Street. So far, no casualties,” Connor explained.  
Good thing we’d decided to call it a day now. Hank pulled out of the parking lot and put his siren on as we rushed through traffic. With the speed we were going it thankfully didn’t take us long to reach the location. There was one patrol car outside, the officers out on the front lawn. I guess the person inside didn’t want any visitors. The place was run down, not on the good side of town. The lawn was gated, a very high gate to stop people getting in…or out. 

There was another gunshot from inside and a females scream. I flinched at the sound, which Hank noticed. Connor was already out of the car and in the yard.   
“You stay in the car,” he ordered.  
“No.”  
“Don’t argue with me.”  
“I have to get over it some fucking time. I’m going in.”  
“Not until we have this asshole apprehended. Meet me in the fucking middle here.”  
I sighed, “fine. Go.”  
Hank got out the car and headed inside. I watched from the window. Connor and Hank headed round the back of the house, out of sight. 

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. Hank was just looking out for me, his intentions were good, but I had to get myself over this shit. I couldn’t be afraid forever. Eventually the front door was opened by Hank, meaning the guy was apprehended. I could go in. I took another deep breath, forcing myself out of the car and down the path leading to the front door.   
“You sure you wanna go in there?” He asked.   
“I have too.”  
He stepped aside to let me in. I stepped over the threshold, taking in the scene before me. Connor was sat with a crying female android, trying to calm her. The other two patrol officers were getting the gunman to his feet. 

I noticed the amount of locks on the front door. Chains, bolts and an actual keyhole. He wasn’t trying to stop people from getting in. He was trying to stop people getting out. I swallowed hard, feeling the start of nausea working its way through my stomach. I could do this, I had to do this. There was a shotgun lying on the floor, chunks of wood and plasterboard littering the floor. Thankfully the android had avoided these shots. I forced myself further into the house. It was mostly clean, not a speck of dust or grime. Hank had gone upstairs to look around. I went through to the kitchen. My eyes fell to the bin in the corner. I’d get all my answers that I needed from the contents of that bin I’m sure. 

Inside were various empty bottles of alcohol. I gripped the kitchen counter, forcing myself to stay grounded. I closed my eyes, focusing on my breathing exercises. Count to ten and think of something good.   
“Raven are you alright?” Connors voice brought me out of my state.   
I jumped a little as I hadn’t heard him enter the room and I didn’t like sudden noises. I turned to him and forced a smile.   
“I’m fine,” I replied.  
“I’m sorry for scaring you, that was not my intention.”  
“Its fine Connor. Is she ok?”  
“The witness is understandably shaken. We’re going to need to take her in for questioning.”

“I’d like to do the questioning, if that’s alright with you?” I asked.  
“We can both question her. As the only android that works for DPD it’s my duty to question others like myself.”  
“That’s fine.”  
I left the kitchen, heading upstairs. There was a bathroom and two bedrooms. Something in the hallway caught my eye. There were scratch marks across the wall and then on the floor. They were made by nails. I swallowed hard and found Hank in the main bedroom. Before he had a chance to drag me out I saw everything I needed too. The room was dark, two sets of handcuffs attached to the metal bedframe. 

“I think you should go back to the car,” Hank spoke.  
“That sack of shit doesn’t deserve a trial and you know it.”  
“That sack of shit will get what’s coming to him. Now go back to the car. Connor and I will finish this up.”  
I chose not to argue, I needed the fresh air. I left the house and leant against the car, going back to my breathing exercises. Another patrol car showed up to take the witness down to the DPD. A few minutes later Connor and Hank returned to the car.   
“Ravens going to help me interview the witness,” Connor explained to Hank.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

I sighed, my shoulders slumping.   
“Why not? I think it will benefit the witness to have a female presence in the room,” Connor frowned.  
Well I hadn’t expected that. I didn’t think Connor would kinda defend me, it was a nice feeling.   
“Hank, I can do it. I’ll have Connor with me, I’ll be fine,” I reassured him.  
He thought it over for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh, “fine.”  
I smiled softly, “thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Connor’s P.O.V

The witness was waiting inside one of the interrogation rooms. The witness was short and skinny with long black hair, green eyes and a noticeable scar on her cheek. Raven had a tape recorder at the ready. Hank and I were going to question the gunman after the witness. I held the door open for Raven before closing it behind me. We sat down opposite the witness, Raven placing the tape recorder on the table. She hit the record button and cleared her throat.  
“The date is the 24th of October 2038, time is 5:30pm. Conducting the interview is Raven Harper and Connor, model number RK800. If you could state your name and model number for the record please,” Raven spoke.  
“My name is Catherine and my model number is RK300,” she replied, her voice still shaky.

“Catherine would you like to explain what happened for us please?” I asked.  
Catherine's gaze fell to her hands. She was obviously still afraid.  
“Its just us now, he can’t hurt you anymore,” I tried again.  
“Nothing happened,” Catherine finally answered.  
I frowned. Why was she lying? He'd tried to kill her, and she was defending him? It made no sense. Raven turned off the tape recorder and cleared her throat, getting Catherine’s attention.  
“Listen carefully. My colleague is right in saying he can’t hurt you again and I can make sure he will not hurt you again. But in order for that to happen you need to talk to us. Your free now,” she explained.

Raven glanced down at Catherine’s arms, which were covered in burn marks. Catherine followed Ravens gaze before pulling away and hiding the marks under the table. I noticed the way Raven’s fists and jaw clenched. It was obvious by her body language how strongly she felt about this.   
“He did those to you, didn’t he? The mark on your face as well, I’m guessing he did that too. Did he tell you it would make you ugly so that people wouldn’t want to go near you?” Raven asked.   
Catherine let her black hair fall back in front of her face to hide the scar on her cheek. Ravens words almost seemed…personal. As if she had lived through something like this herself. 

“Catherine a scar does not make you any less beautiful. He used that as a way to further trap you, hoping that you would then depend on him to make you feel beautiful,” Raven continued.   
“This is all my fault. If I hadn’t provoked him he wouldn’t have –“ Catherine started.  
“None of this is your fault. You deserve to be free and now you are free. You won’t ever have to see him again. You can have a life now. But you have to give us a statement to ensure that. We want to help you Catherine.”  
She considered her options, chewing her bottom lip nervously. It was a simple choice in my eyes.   
“Do you really want to go back to a man that beat you, raped you?” I asked.

Raven glared at me, “that’s not going to help Connor.”  
“But it’s an obvious choice.”  
“Connor, for the rest of this interview you keep your mouth shut or you can send Hank in,” she hissed.  
I was obviously stunned by her words. She had never spoken to me like that, or anyone like that. Not even Gavin. I must have really upset her. I felt the need to apologize but perhaps I should let her calm down first. Raven turned her attention back to Catherine.   
“I apologize for my colleague. He doesn’t quite understand the situation you’re in. I know it’s a hard choice to make. You’re afraid of being on your own, of independence. What happens if you fail at something? Who will be there to pick up the pieces? Am I right?” Raven asked.

Catherine seemed to be listening intently, something in her eyes seemingly had changed as if Raven was getting through to her.   
“It’s terrifying,” she confessed.   
“You’re not alone. There are so many others like you that have been abused by someone who once owned them. They’ve overcome it and so can you. You have your own rights now which will help make things easier for you,” Raven explained.  
“You can really help me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Will I have to see him again? For a trial?”   
“No. There won’t be a trial, your statement will be enough to send him away for good.”

Catherine managed a small smile, “ok. I’ll tell you everything.”  
“Take your time. There’s no rush to tell us. We’ve got all the time you need.”  
Raven turned the tape recorder back on and Catherine began to tell her story. I noticed the small changes in Ravens demeanour when it got to the more graphic parts. How her fists would clench to the point of her knuckles turning white. How she would grip the table or dig her nails into her thigh as she took deep calming breaths. I could feel the rage radiating off her in waves. A part of me felt like her rage was directed at me. 

I’d just keep my mouth shut, if Hank were here that’s what he would suggest. As long as I didn’t do anything to anger her further I wouldn’t get into any more trouble. I would apologize afterwards. Maybe buy her coffee to make it up to her. I’d had to do that with Hank a few times before. It had worked so far. Raven finished the interview and turned off the tape recorder, putting it in her pocket.   
“Thank you, Catherine,” Raven spoke, giving her a comforting smile.   
Catherine was escorted out of the room by an officer. Raven left the interview room without a word. I looked at the two-way glass.

I could imagine Hank on the other side giving me that disappointed look with his arms folded across his chest. I got to my feet and exited the room. There was going to be a small break between interviews. Hank and I would interview the gunman in half an hour. I headed to the break room and put on a fresh pot of coffee. Hank leant against the door frame.  
“She likes it black, no milk, no sugar,” He spoke.   
“Thanks. I didn’t mean to upset her.”  
“ _I_ know that. She’s just…sensitive when it comes to this kind of stuff. She studied psychology so not only is she sensitive to it she feels very strongly about it.”

I nodded, “understandable.”  
The coffee finished brewing and I filled a mug. I left the break room and found Raven uploading the audio file to her computer. I noticed the way she tensed as I approached and put all her focus on the screen in front of her, determined to ignore me. I placed the coffee down in her line of sight.   
“I’m sorry for what I said in the interrogation room, I had no intention of upsetting you, or the witness,” I apologized.  
She glanced up at me, her brow furrowed. She didn’t seem entirely impressed by the apology. I didn’t know what else she wanted from me. Normally Hank would be over it by now. But Raven was still looking at me with a slight glare and cold eyes. 

“Have you apologized to the witness?” She asked.  
“I wanted to apologize to you first. You seemed the most upset.”  
She sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping. It was an annoyed sounding sigh.   
“Go and apologize to her,” Raven spoke.   
“Of course.”  
I turned and left her too it. Once I turned the corner, Hank pulled me aside.   
“Well?” He asked, wanting to know how it went.   
“She still seems angry,” I answered.  
Hank sighed, “don’t take it personally. Give her some time to sleep on it and she’ll be fine tomorrow. She gets like this with me as well. It just takes her a little longer to deal with her anger.”

“Are all women like this?” I asked.  
Hank laughed, a real genuine laugh. Had I just told my first successful joke?   
“You’re a fast learner Connor,” he chuckled, “she just needs time to calm down, tomorrow she’ll likely act as if nothing happened.”  
I couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It seemed a little confusing. Hank began to lead me in the direction of the interrogation room.   
“I’ll meet you there. I wanted to apologize to the witness first,” I explained.  
Hank shrugged, “alright.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Raven was exactly how Hank had described. She walked in with a soft smile, she said good morning to both of us instead of ignoring me. She was a lot calmer. Hank gave me his ‘told you so’ look.   
“I recommended Catherine to a therapist. Hopefully things will start to get better for her now,” Raven mentioned, “I gave her my number just in case she needs someone to talk too.”  
Hank raised an eyebrow, “Raven you know I’m gonna tell you that’s a bad idea, right?”  
“Yep. But it was my decision.”  
“You don’t think you have enough on your plate, you don’t need someone else’s baggage to deal with.”

Raven frowned, her eyes narrowing to slits. Well at least her anger was directed at Hank today instead of me.  
“It’s not baggage. I’m being a decent fucking person. I’ll remember that next time you come to me with ‘baggage’,” she spat.   
Hank’s face fell. I could feel the tension between the two. Raven seemed to regret that last part of the comment she made. But she knew it was too late to take it back now. Hank pushed himself away from his desk before storming off. I knew it was likely I would find him in a bar later tonight, which was the last thing I wanted. Getting Hank sober was hard enough, keeping him that way was harder. 

Raven put her head in her hands, making a sound of frustration. She began pulling hard at her hair before suddenly letting go. I decided to go after Hank. I’d rather find him now, than later where he’d be even more difficult to deal with. I turned and left, walking quickly in the hopes of catching up with Hank. I found him in the car park, sat in the driver’s seat. Thankfully he hadn’t gone anywhere just yet. I got into the passenger’s seat, unsure what to say to make him feel better.   
“She feels bad about what she said,” I spoke.  
“So, she should,” he grumbled.   
“We could spend the day on patrol if that would help. A day away from the office. We don’t even have to do any real work. We could get burgers, or you can at least,” I suggested.

Hank turned to me and smiled softly, “sounds good to me. Thanks Connor.”  
I returned the smile and Hank started up the car, pulling out of the parking lot.   
“Why would she say something like that?” I asked.  
“Because I pushed her, so she lashed out. I should have just kept my mouth shut.”  
“It’s not your fault lieutenant. You shouldn’t blame yourself.”  
Hank pulled over into a small bypass, turning off the car’s engine. He turned to me, a serious look on his face. I felt like he was about to confide in me or perhaps give me advice. 

“Listen Connor, Ravens complicated. I hate to use that word for a friend but it’s true. Its stuff that you’re not going to fully understand just yet, nor stuff that she would appreciate me telling you. But she’s had a fucking tough time, that’s why she’ll lash out like that. The worst thing to do is to make her feel bad about it, she’s already beating herself up about it. She’ll apologize when she sees me again, likely do something to make up for it. She didn’t mean it, she just said it to get me to back off and hey it worked,” Hank explained.  
“But if she didn’t mean it then she shouldn’t have said it.”  
“Humans are fucking complicated. We do a lot of shit that we don’t mean too. It’s just how we are.”  
He was right, humans were definitely complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raven’s P.O.V

I couldn't focus on any work right now, not after what I had said to Hank. I was such a bitch for saying that. He was just trying too look out for me and saying shit like that to him would only push him away. I kept glancing around the room, hoping they would come back soon. I needed to apologise, and I wanted to do it to his face. Friday I could invite him round for dinner to really make up for it. Connor could come too even if he wouldn't be able to eat. I pushed the file away and got up from my desk. I needed some air. I headed outside and round the back. I would go to the smoking area, but I didn’t smoke so I'd look and feel out of place. 

I glanced at my phone, checking the time and for any messages. It was 3:03 and there were no messages. Now Connor probably thought badly of me as well. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair before starting to pick and bite at my nails. So much for trying to grow them. Eventually I forced myself indoors and back to my desk. Not that I could do much work, but I’d be here when they got back. I just hoped they would be back soon. The sooner I apologised the better I would feel about it.

A few hours later they finally came back. I got up from my desk, pulling Hank into a hug.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean what I said,” I apologized.  
“I know you didn’t.”  
“I’ll make it up to you. I promise. Friday night, I’ll cook.”  
He smiled softly, “alright.”  
“Connor can come too…I know he can’t eat but he’s welcome.”  
Maybe Cyberlife should consider giving their androids an eating upgrade. I don’t know if or I would be able to live my life without enjoying certain foods. I’m sure now with droid rights there would be a series of upgrades coming soon. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week was fairly uneventful, which in the DPD was a good thing. Friday night rolled around, and I was stood over the stove, making Bolognese. I glanced at the clock to see how much time I had left. Half an hour. The song on my speaker system changed to something ‘classical’. Gone Forever by Three Days Grace who were now considered classic rock. I mean it had been twenty years or so since they were around so it’s not like they were modern rock anymore. Then again most of music consisted of 2000 – 2020 rock music. Muse, Panic! At the Disco, Twenty One Piolets, Marilyn Manson, In This Moment and my personal fav, Halestorm. Shame these bands weren’t really around anymore. Maybe I should start to give some of those android bands a chance. 

I sang along as I stirred the contents of the pot, still glancing at the clock every now and then. I started on the spaghetti. I was probably gonna cook too much, but it didn’t matter, Hank always had seconds anyway. I stepped away from the stove for a few moments to set my small kitchen table. I decided to set a place for Connor just in case. I mean he could technically taste food as he could taste blood. It was just a case of if he could digest things. Everything was close to being done, now I was just waiting for my guests. Maybe I should think about getting a dog for myself or a cat. Some kind of animal to look after and love unconditionally. 

My doorbell rang, and I turned my music down before rushing to the door. I let Connor and Hank inside, closing the door behind them.  
“If you guys wanna sit down, I’ll serve,” I spoke.  
“Connor, you gonna tell her, or should I?” Hank asked.  
My guard was instantly up, I knew it wouldn’t be bad but anytime someone had to ‘tell me something’ or ‘needed to talk’ I always felt like I had done something wrong.  
“Oh. I can eat now. Kamski gave me an upgrade. Hank told me how good your cooking is, so I figured I would like to try it for myself,” Connor explained.  
“That’s great Connor. Good thing I always make extra. Just means that Hank can’t have seconds anymore.”

Hank was sat at the table, ready to eat. His jacket was hung on the coat peg. I evenly filled the three plates and handed Hank his first. He didn’t even wait for anybody else to start, he must have been hungry. Then again, he always was. Connor sat down and hesitantly picked up his fork. Hank glanced at him.  
“We practiced this remember?” Hank said this in an almost mocking tone.  
“I know, I know. Raven do you have any napkins please?”  
“Sure.”  
I grabbed some tissues and handed them to him, which he then unfolded on his lap.  
“He’s still grasping how not to get it all down himself,” Hank explained.  
“That’s ok,” I smiled.

I sat down and started on my own plate. Connor watched both Hank and I, so he would know what the best approach to his own food was. Spaghetti Bolognese could be a pretty messy meal. He copied my method of twirling the spaghetti strands around his fork before taking a bite. Hank and I looked at him as he chewed, waiting to see if he liked it or not. Connor smiled.  
“This _is_ good,” he declared.  
I smiled, another man that liked my cooking. Hank had been looking for more excuses to come around for dinner, now I suppose he had one.  
“So, are you two gonna tell me how you met, or do I have to keep guessing?” I asked.  
Hank and Connor looked at each other, deciding which of them was going to tell me the story. 

Hank started off the story, telling me how he had been assigned Connor as his new partner to help him with android related crimes. Connor continued the story by telling me about their first case together. The back and forth continued between them for a little while.  
“Do you have any idea how many sex androids he made me buy that night? I kept thinking he's gonna eventually pick one that he likes,” Hank laughed.  
“I did not feel anything other than pity towards those droids,” Connor protested.  
“Have you ever felt attraction Connor?” I asked.  
“How would you describe that feeling?”

“Well sometimes you can instantly be attracted to someone or an attraction can grow over time. You mainly start to feel nervous around the person, your heart rate will increase, your cheeks will go red and if you look real close you can notice if a persons pupils have dilated,” I explained.  
“No I haven’t had that feeling yet but it sounds interesting.”  
“Believe me, its not,” Hank cut in.  
“Just because your love life is a short and boring book doesn't mean Connors needs to be.”  
Hank glanced at the clock, “its getting late.”  
“You can stay over if you want, the spare room is still spare,” I suggested.

It would be nice to go to sleep knowing that I had company. In a way it made me feel safe.  
“Do you sleep Connor or is that not a thing for you yet?” I asked.  
“I have no need for sleep. My energy levels are always stable. Although I am curious about dreams and would love to experience one, one day.”  
“You can take the couch partner, just keep the tv down,” Hank suggested.  
We cleared away the dishes, staying up a little longer so Hank and Connor could finish their story. Goodnights were exchanged before we all went to our separate rooms.

I changed for bed and got over the covers. I could faintly hear the tv and it felt comforting. So long as Hank didn't start snoring the house down. I rolled onto my side, pulling the covers up to my chin before slowly drifting off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Connors P.O.V

I flicked through the channels, a little bored and trying to find something of interest to watch whilst Hank and Raven slept. Normally I would have Sumo for company, curled up with me on the couch with his head on my lap whilst he slept. I felt lonely without him. Eight hours or more to pass and I wasn’t in a familier environment. I finally settled on a channel at random and did my best to get into the show. Hank had tried to get me into baseball, but I didn’t find it as interesting. I wonder if Raven had any books? Or maybe I could watch a few movies. I headed over to the large DVD cabinet and opened the doors, scanning the various titles that had all been ordered alphabetically. And what appeared to be in genres as well. There was a lot of horror. 

She had complete collections as well. Even if that meant there were over five films in a series. I remember Hank telling me that anything over three movies was a bad series. I picked out a few titles that caught my interest. Nightmare on Elm Street, Hellraiser, Suspiria and Eraserhead. Like I said most of her movies were horrors. I decided on Eraserhead first, sitting down on the couch, my eyes glued to the screen. The movie was in black and white, something I hadn’t seen before. Everything was always in colour. Half an hour into the movie and I was very confused. Why had the chicken started bleeding when the main character cut into it? Why did the baby look like that? 

I spotted Raven stood in the doorway, dressed in a fluffy dressing gown as she began to watch the movie too. She looked tired but like sleep wasn’t coming anytime soon. I had probably woken her up with the volume of the film. I quickly reached for the remote and turned it down more. Raven stepped further into the lounge and sat down on the couch next to me.   
“I’m sorry to have woken you,” I apologized.  
“You didn’t, I just have trouble sleeping,” she replied.  
“Is there anything I could do to help? Perhaps you’d like a warm drink-“  
“Connor that normally only works on babies or young kids. It’s not hard for me to go to sleep, it’s just hard for me to stay that way.”

My curiosity got the better of me, “why?”  
“I just suffer from a lot of nightmares.”  
“Would you like to talk about it? Talking about it is meant to make you feel better?”  
“I’ll be ok.”  
“Well I’m always here if you need someone to just listen.”  
“Thanks Connor.”  
She glanced at the small pile of DVD’s on her coffee table and smiled softly.

“I see you found some good ones,” she spoke.  
“I’m sorry for going through your things without permission, there was just nothing of interest to watch on TV.”  
“Its fine Connor. You actually picked out a few of my favourites.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Eraserhead’s a classic and still to this day makes people debate on the meaning behind the movie.”  
“It is quite confusing.”

Her smile grew, “it’s meant to be. That’s David Lynch for you.”  
I raised an eyebrow, unfamiliar with the name.  
“The director, most of his movies are very confusing and leaves you with so many questions at the end,” she continued, “Hank thinks his movies are garbage but that’s only because he finds this stuff too challenging. I mean the guys favourite movie is Turner and Hooch but only because he thinks its him and Sumo.”  
I laughed at that, a real, genuine laugh. It felt good to laugh, it was something I would like to experience more. Hank had made me watch Turner and Hooch, whilst it was a good movie it wasn’t my personal favourite. I still had yet to discover my favourite movie. 

Raven began to explain the meaning behind Eraserhead to me after it had finished. I put in Suspiria next. Raven and I watched in silence. Raven’s eventually drifted back off to sleep. I grabbed a blanket and covered her with it to keep her warm. Hopefully she didn’t have another nightmare, she needed her sleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came sooner than expected, sunlight trying to force its way through the curtains. Raven slowly woke up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. There hadn’t been so much of a peep from her when she had fallen back asleep.   
“Sleep well?” I asked.  
“Better than expected. Did you want some breakfast?”  
“Sure.”  
Raven sat up, stretching a little before moving into the kitchen. I turned the movie off and followed her, wanting to be helpful. She had provided Hank and I with a meal last night, so it was only fair that I help with this one. 

Raven produced a few pots and pans, placing them on the stove. She then moved to the fridge, bringing out a pack of bacon as well as some eggs.   
“Would I be able to help at all?” I asked.  
“That depends, has Hank taught you how to cook at all?”  
“No. His idea of cooking is picking up the phone and a takeaway leaflet.”  
Raven giggled, “just as I thought.”  
“I’d like to learn though.”  
“You wanna learn a lot of things huh?”

“I see no harm in expanding my knowledge or skill set. Now that I have the same rights as you and I’m slowly getting upgrades to make me more human I need to learn how to do simple human tasks. Cooking seems easy,” I explained.  
“Okay, well you can do the bacon. Just flip it over when the first side has finished cooking.”  
That seemed simple enough. I could do that. Raven handed me to pack of bacon before she moved on to cracking eggs. I opened the packet and placed six slices into the second pan. I turned the heat on and watched as the bacon slowly started to sizzle. I knew it wouldn’t take long for Hank to wake up now. 

Raven changed between watching the eggs and the toast. As the bacon began to change colour I flipped it over with a pair of cooking tongs. As expected Hank came into the kitchen, looking half asleep but eager for breakfast. He headed straight for the coffee machine, making himself a cup and adding four sugars and a dash of milk. He took a sip, which seemed to wake him up a little more.   
“I thought I smelt something good,” he mentioned.  
“Don’t get too used to me cooking for you all the time Hank,” Raven smiled.  
“Why not? Am I not allowed to appreciate your good food?”  
“There’s appreciation and there’s taking for granted. Like those fast food places, you’re probably the one keeping them in business.”

Hank shrugged, “nothing wrong with that nowadays.”  
I plated up the bacon, happy that it was cooked enough. Raven plated up the toast, eggs and beans before sitting down opposite Hank. Hank instantly began cutting his food up and shovelling forkfuls into his mouth.   
“Is the bacon good lieutenant?” I asked.  
“It’s crispy. Just how I like it.”  
I smiled, pleased with my efforts. Raven didn’t seem to have any complaints with my cooking either. I looked forward to learning more, maybe soon I’d be able to make whole meals. Then we could have nights where Raven wouldn’t have to cook, and she could come to Hanks instead. 

We finished breakfast and cleaned up before Hank and I left. It had been nice to spend some time with Raven last night, although there was still so much I was curious about. Hank would likely know.   
“Hank are you aware that Raven doesn’t sleep well and suffers from chronic nightmares?” I asked in the car.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“She had one last night and ended up sleeping on the couch next to me.”  
“She say anything about it?”   
“No. Should I be concerned?”  
“Leave the worrying to me, she’ll open up when she’s ready, Connor.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit longer to get out and sorry its a bit short

Chapter 7

Raven’s P.O.V

I placed the cup holder down on my desk, handing out the coffees. Now Connor wasn’t left out. He thanked me with a sweet smile. That smile suddenly dropped and his LED flickering orange. I guess it wasn’t going to a quiet day, then again, most days weren’t in Detroit. At least we wouldn't be bored.   
“There’s a crime scene we should take a look at, Main Street. They've found two bodies,” Connor explained.  
Connor was on his feet, heading for the car park. Hank took a mouthful of coffee before we followed. We all piled into Hanks car and Connor reminded him of the location. 

We reached the scene in less than twenty minutes. I ducked under the tape as I made my way up the pathway. The house didn’t look too bad. It was in an ok part of town, neither good nor bad. The stench hit me first. These bodies had been there for a while. I breathed through my mouth, checking the door for any signs of a break in. The frame was still in tact and the lock wasn’t scratched. Either they were a good lock pick, or they had a key. Connor had already made his way down the hall to find the crime scene and get to work. I had a bad feeling about this one. And from the looks of it Hank did too. 

We made our way into the living room. The stench had gotten stronger and there were specks of blue blood on the carpet and the wall. Another android attacked. Connor poked his head out from the bedroom, even he looked disgusted. Hank and I made our way over to him. I was dreading whatever was in that bedroom. Hank stepped in first, recoiling a little and cursing under his breath. I stepped in next, covering my mouth with my hand. On the bed was the body of a woman, naked and covered in blood and bruises. Scattered across the floor and bed were parts of a male android.

Across the wall someone had written the word ‘whore' in the woman’s blood. It fit the profile for the first crime scene. This guy was slowly becoming a serial killer. And he seemed to have it out for human/android relationships. I put on a pair of rubber gloves, I had some forensic training, so I could make a start until the team got here. Before we could stop him, Connor was already sampling the blood. That really was gonna take some getting used too. I went over to the woman first; the body was a few weeks old at the least. 

I took hold of her hand and turned it over to see if she had anything under her nails. Skin, hair, blood, anything that might help us find the freak who did this. Already I could tell this killing was more personal. There was no link to a bible quote just a statement. The bodies had not been posed together and the android had been taken apart piece by piece. Connor was checking for each part of the android. 

I held her hand up to the light, finding a shadow of something under the nail. That was a good sign. Another thing that caught my eye was on the woman’s ring finger there was a band of paler skin, roughly the size of a ring. Perhaps she took it off frequently, which could mean unhappy marriage.   
“Hank look around for anything that might tell us about the husband,” I spoke.  
“A little cliché don’t you think?”  
I shrugged, “I just have a hunch that’s all.”  
Hank went to check the rest of the house for clues. 

“Found anything Connor?” I asked.  
“Apart from parts of the android, nothing yet.”  
“Did their blood show anything?” It felt odd to ask this question.  
“Only their identities and the females age.”  
Hank came back with a few photo frames, handing them to me. The first one showed a happy couple on their wedding day. I glanced at the female corpse before back at the photo. It was the victim. Her husband was pale, tall with light hair and brown eyes. There’s our main suspect. I hated to point the finger at the husbands or boyfriend, but it was more likely than I liked. 

The second picture showed them on holiday together, somewhere sunny and beachy. Likely a honeymoon photo. The third showed them a few years older. The victim had a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes as her husband was holding her close. These just helped us identify the victim and the suspect, it didn’t offer much else.   
“Who the fuck would do that to an android? This is some psycho killer shit,” Hank spoke.  
Hank was right, there hadn't been any cases of androids being torn apart like this. It almost looked like a child had gotten hold of blue paint and redecorated. 

“We’ll have to let forensics do their thing before we can have anything definite,” I spoke.  
Connor was still looking around the room for anything that might help us. He opened up a jewellery box that sat on the dressing table before producing a polaroid image.   
“Might this be of any use?” He asked, handing the picture to Hank.  
We looked at the picture, finding the victim kissing the cheek if a man that wasn’t her husband but instead the dismembered android. Bingo. Now we had a motive.   
“How did you know to look in her jewellery box Connor?” Hank asked.

“Women are known to keep precious items in them, I figured it was worth a look,” he explained.  
We needed to find the husband, sooner rather than later. It was obvious he was the killer. The crime hadn't been reported until now and that was by a concerned neighbour. The husband was nowhere to be found and probably impossible to contact. And now he was targeting human/android couples. We exited the crime scene, wanting to get to work. I asked an officer to get a statement from the neighbour and ask if she'd noticed anything off about the couple before all this. 

The three of us headed back to the station. Connor checked the victim’s information over, finding her marriage certificate, which would give us the husbands name. Nick Stevenson. He worked at a pension office. Hank found the number and got on the phone to them to find out if he was still coming to work (unlikely) or when he had stopped showing up. Forensics would be back in a few hours and we’d be able to review all the evidence. Unfortunately, the post mortem on the bodies wouldn’t be completed until tomorrow. We were gonna have a lot of work to do, beats being bored.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Connor’s P.O.V

A perk of not needing to sleep meant that I could continue to work on the case through the night. I had forensics send all their evidence sent straight to me as well as the autopsy reports so that I could review it all. It was obvious by now that the husband had murdered his wife and the android, it was just now a case of finding him and catching him. And making sure we did it before he killed more couples. I reviewed the reports a few times over, making sure not to miss anything important. I sat back in my chair, even though we had rights now we would never truly be accepted. There would still be a stigma against us. And then I had failed my programming. I had failed what I had been made to do. I was now expected to live my life freely. I didn’t know how to do that, and the thought scared me. 

The word ‘failure’ kept coming to mind. I got up from the kitchen table and headed to the bathroom. I turned the light on, closing the door behind me so I wouldn’t wake Hank at all. I stood before the mirror, looking at my reflection. I didn’t even know who I was. Did I even have much of an identity to begin with? I was created for one reason and that was to catch and stop deviants. Yet here I was, a deviant. A failure. I deactivated my human skin, watching it melted away, revealing the white plastic underneath. That’s all I was, plastic. I would never be human. I wasn’t programmed to feel sad, yet there was this hollow empty feeling in my chest. The place a heart should be, but I would never get to feel a heartbeat for myself. 

I put my hand to my chest, feeling nothing as if I expected something to happen. I couldn’t even take deep breaths to calm myself. I gripped the edge of the sink. I wanted to go back to being blissfully unaware, how I was when I was first created. Where I didn’t question a thing, I just followed orders, I knew who I was…no what I was. I knew what my mission was. I didn’t like being so unsure of everything. It made things terrifying. Looking at myself was bad enough, I hated what stared back at me. sometimes I wish…I wish I’d never been made. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week became more frustrating. We still didn’t have any signs of the suspect or clue as to where he might be. We needed some sort of plan, but I couldn’t think of anything. Nothing wasn’t typical anyway. Hank could see my growing frustration, telling me to take a day off of work and let him handle it but I couldn’t do that. We were a team. Raven placed a hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner. As if the day couldn’t get any worse, the captain called us into the office. Great, he was probably going to lecture us about how we hadn’t caught the guy yet. He didn’t need to do it, I was already beating myself up about it. Hank was the only one that took a seat. I stood towards the back of the glass office and Raven lent against the doorframe. 

“I’m guessing there’s still no sign of the freak?” He asked.  
“We’re doing our best,” Hank replied.  
“Well it’s not good enough. I need this freak behind bars, I got the city council up my ass about this and don’t get me started on the reporters. We need a new plan of action.”  
“Do you have anything to propose?” Raven asked, slight sarcasm in her tone.   
“You can drop the attitude Harper, I do have a plan. The freaks targeting couples where one part of the couple is an android. We have an android.”  
Captain Fowler looked at me as he said the last part, Hank following his gaze. I shrugged, I didn’t mind that plan, it was logical. We just needed a human. 

Captain Fowler then turned his attention to Raven, “and we have a human.”  
“No! You are not putting her out there!” Hank snapped.   
“You got any better ideas?”  
“They are not being used as bait!”  
Raven stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder, “we can do this, if it means catching this guy. I’ll be fine.”  
“Don’t you try and convince me either, Connor back me up here.”  
I hated to let Hank down, but I agreed with Captain Fowler and Raven. If it meant catching the guy, then we could do it. Hank turned to face me, waiting for a response. He realised that I was also on board and cursed, getting up and leaving the office. 

“Connor go after him,” Raven spoke.   
“On it.”  
I left the office, finding Hank in the bathrooms.   
“You can’t be serious about this. Offering yourself up as bait, Connor you’ve seen what that guy does to people,” Hank sighed.  
“We’ll be fine Hank, we’ll take plenty of precautions.”  
“That’s not the point Connor!”  
“Then what is?”  
Hank sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wanted to say something, but he was holding back for some reason. 

“Tell me what it is Hank,” I took on a more sympathetic tone with him.   
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“Hank-“  
“It doesn’t fucking matter Connor!” He snapped.  
I knew to leave it at that and not push him anymore. I just wish I knew the right thing to say to make him feel better about the situation.   
“Let’s go then, we’ll need to form some ground rules,” Hank sighed.  
Hank and I exited the bathroom, heading to our desks. Raven was sat at hers, just getting off the phone with someone. 

Raven opened her mouth to say something, but Hank stopped her.   
“First things first. Neither of you are staying on your own, from now on. Raven your coming to stay with us until we catch this guy. I’ll take the couch. Don’t argue with me on this, please,” he explained.  
Raven smiled softly, “that’s fine. I just got off the phone with the local papers engagement section, they’ll post a little announcement tomorrow morning. That should get his attention.”  
Now it was my turn to ask questions, “I thought we’d just be pretending to date?”  
“That’s not going to get us the attention we need. Captain Fowler has been doing some research. There’s no record of an android and human getting married and having an official ceremony. We would be the first.”

“Are you comfortable with that?” I asked.  
I didn’t want to do anything, pretend or otherwise that might ruin our friendship.   
“We only have to act like a couple out in public or in front of the tabloids. If anything, I was going to ask if you’re comfortable with this.”  
“I see no issues.”  
“Good.”  
Hank went over to the staff room to make some coffee’s. It was obvious he was still mad about the situation, even more so now that it was going to in the public eye. I sat down next to Raven, I was going to need to learn how to play the part and play it well.

“Could we go through some sort of training exercise first?” I asked.  
“What do you mean?” It suddenly dawned on her what I meant, “oh you’ve never been with someone. I see. Have you ever kissed someone?”  
“No.”  
“Well I wouldn’t feel comfortable being your first kiss and it not really meaning anything. Your first kiss should be something to remember, something special with someone of your choice. Not me.”  
“I don’t think it really matters.”  
“Well it does. So, no kissing, only on the cheek.”

“Hand holding? What about that?”  
Raven took her hand in mine, before entwining our fingers, “lace the fingers or otherwise it will look and feel like I’m holding my mother’s hand.”  
I smiled, this felt…nice. Before I could get used to the feeling of her hand in mine she quickly dropped it, moving on to something else.   
“Tabloids are gonna be all over this. We’re gonna have to look super happy and loved up, can you do that?” She asked.  
“I’m sure you’ll teach me.”

Later once our shifts finished, we headed to Ravens first so she could pack some clothes. Then Hank insisted we pick up dinner at a Chinese place not far from his house. We then went home, Sumo going nuts aa the three of us came in. Raven smiled at him, leading him to the kitchen and sitting down on the cold tiled floor with him so she could scratch under his ears. Eventually she joined us for dinner, opening up her white carton of noodles . Hank was too quiet and he was likely going to be like this for a while. 

There was nothing either of us could do to make her feel better, so the sooner we caught this guy the better. Hank was the first to finish his dinner, getting up from the table and heading to the living room.   
“Don’t worry about him Connor, he'll be fine,” Raven reassured.  
“I hope so.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ravens P.O.V

I awoke as I felt a weight on my chest. I groaned, dammit Sumo. He leaned down, waking me up further by licking my face. I pushed him back gently and he took the hint.  
“Guess I don’t need an alarm now, huh?” I spoke.  
Sumo just wagged his tail in response. I got out of bed and put my dressing gown and slippers on before heading to the kitchen. Sumo was walking beside me the whole time. I sat down at the table, Sumo putting his head in my lap. As if I didn't give him enough attention. Hank was awake too, making eggs. He looked at Sumo and I before rolling his eyes.  
“Traitor,” he aimed at Sumo.

“He's just jealous, don’t listen to him,” I spoke, petting Sumos head.  
Connor came into the kitchen, sitting down opposite me.   
“Good morning,” he spoke cheerily.  
Hank plated up the food, before handing me my breakfast. I thanked him before cutting up my eggs.  
“You look lovely this morning,” Connor spoke.  
Hank raised an eyebrow, “you don’t need to be like this when we're here, Connor.”  
“I was just getting into character. I was just watching a lot of romances last night. For reference.”  
“At least he's trying Hank,” I spoke up.

I finished off my breakfast before getting ready for the day. I was a little nervous about being in the public eye, but it had to be done. I unlocked my phone and checked the announcement sections, finding our ‘engagement’ announcement. And now we'd wait. I’m sure a few tabloids would call soon enough. By the end of today it should be all over the news. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, we had an interview scheduled with another newspaper. Connor was nervous. I'd gone through a few questions with him to help him prepare. Hank dropped us off at the cafe that we'd agreed to meet the reporter at. Connor laced his fingers with mine and smiled softly.   
“Ready?” I asked.  
“Are you?” He replied.  
I smiled as reassurance before we headed inside. I stood close to Connor, pretending to giggle at something he said. He smiled, and we sat down at a booth. He put his arm around me and pulled me close.

I smiled, I kinda liked this feeling of his arm wrapped me. I felt safe and content, comfortable. It was something I hadn't felt in a long time with another man. I didn’t have a great love life history. I had a habit of going for bad guys. I glanced at Connor. He was very sweet. Probably the type of guy I should be going for instead. After five minutes of waiting, the reporter showed up. A middle-aged woman with a blonde bob entered the cafe, wearing a red suit and carrying a briefcase. She looked like the type of woman who liked speaking to the manager. She looked around her eyes settling on us.

She sat down with us, introducing herself as Barbara and giving us both a handshake. She pulled out a recorder, placing it on the table.   
“I’m Barbara from The Daily Detroit, we spoke on the phone. Its wonderful to meet you both,” she spoke.  
“Nice to meet you,” Connor smiled.   
“So, first question how did you two meet?”   
I took this question. We'd been over our story multiple times. Connor and I knew everything off by heart.

I smiled, “it’s kind of a funny story. We actually met here. I was having the worst morning, running late for work but it was my turn to buy everyone coffee so I didn’t have much of a choice. I’m rushing out the door and of course I bump into Connor and spill my coffee all over him. I’m panicking, whilst apologizing and trying to clean him up with napkins. He doesn’t even care, he starts apologizing as if it’s his fault I just dumped loads of coffee on him. When I actually stopped and just looked at him, it’s like I forgot what words were.”  
“The feeling was very mutual,” Connor cut in with a smile.   
“I gave him my number and the rest was history.”

Barbara smiled, listening intently. I think we had her sold, even if it was the most cliché story ever. It sounded like something straight from a rom-com.  
“Were you aware Connor was an android when you first met him?” She asked.  
“Yes, it didn’t bother me. I was pretty pro android rights from the start. They are people too, they wouldn’t have been programmed like that otherwise.”  
“And Connor did it affect you in anyway to be with a human?”   
“As expected there were some people who didn’t think the relationship was right but our happiness if the only thing that matters. I’ve never been this happy. I knew she was the one from the moment I saw her.”

He squeezed me, pulling me even closer if it were possible. I beamed at him and kissed him on the cheek.   
“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to how sweet he is,” I gushed.   
If Hank were here I’m sure he would be making gagging noises.  
“And how did you propose Connor?” Barbara asked.  
“I did a little research, wanting to go for all the typical romantic approaches I could. I settled on a treasure hunt, taking her to all our favourite places. We ended up at the beach by sunset and that’s where I popped the question,” he explained.  
“Of course, I said yes.”  
I showed her the fake engagement ring, the diamond huge and shiny. She smiled, admiring the ring.

“One final question, how does it feel to be the first android and human couple to be getting married?” Barbara asked.  
“It feels like we’re doing the right thing. After androids got their rights there was still a stigma. I hope the people who see this will think differently about androids. I might be made from plastic, but I feel just as much as anybody else,” Connor answered.   
“I hope it gives other couples like us the courage they need to take that next step,” I added.   
Barbara turned off the recorder, seemingly happy with the interview.   
“I have to say; you guys are absolutely adorable together. I wish you all the best for the wedding,” Barbara smiled. 

We thanked her before she exited the café. Once she was out of eye sight we both breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. Connor removed his arm from around my waist and I scooted over, giving him some room instead of practically being on his lap.   
“That went well,” Connor spoke.  
“That’s one interview down. I’m sure as word spreads we’ll get calls for others.”  
“Well we handled that one, so I think we can handle more.”  
“Don’t get too confident. Some people aren’t going to believe it or think it’s all for publicity.”  
“Imagine their surprise when they find out they are right,” Connor joked.

I couldn’t help but laugh at that. He was getting good with his humour. Hank had clearly taught him well. I glanced at the clock, it was coming up to 2:30. Sumo could probably do with a walk. We headed back, and I found Sumo’s lead, clipping it to his collar. Connor decided to tag along, mentioning that he liked visiting the dog park. Sumo was eager to go out, likely because Hank didn’t walk him much anymore. Connor and I walked to the park, Sumo walking happily in front of us.   
“So, do you think you would ever get into a relationship Connor? Either with a human or another android?” I asked.  
“I don’t know. It’s not something I’ve had to think about. I’ve been more focused on finding myself that I haven’t thought of things like that.”

I frowned. Finding himself? Perhaps I was looking too much into it, but I felt a little worried. I guess it couldn’t be easy going against your programming and now getting used to free will. I let Sumo off the leash as we reached the park before turning to Connor and offering a reassuring smile.   
“If you ever need help with that, just let me know. You’re not alone in trying to find yourself,” I spoke.  
“Thank you, Raven.”  
I knew all too well what it was like to ‘find yourself’. Sumo continued running around the dog park, interacting with other dogs and looking back at us to make sure we were still around. I wonder if Hank knew about how Connor was feeling, either way I was worried.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Connor’s P.O.V

I was starting to grow envious of a few human things. Like sleep. They could forget and stop thinking about things for a few hours. I wish a could do that. I just wish I could stop thinking. I wish i could stop all these negative thoughts. Maybe I should get rebooted, maybe then I could be happier. If I'd just been a normal android who hadn't gone through all this, then things would be easier. Maybe if I visited Kamski he would be able to explain these things to me. I found his number and sent a quick text asking if he would be free at all this week. I just didn’t want Hank to know, he'd probably try and stop me from going. He wouldn't understand. 

Kamski got back to me a lot quicker than expected.  
My schedule is clear this afternoon if you would like to come round.   
I replied. Now I just needed to find an excuse. Perhaps Raven could help. I found her in the kitchen, filling up Sumos food bowl.   
“Would you be able to help me with something?” I asked.  
She turned to face me with a kind smile, “sure.”  
“Would you be able to come with me to see Elijah Kamski?” 

Raven frowned, “the Elijah Kamski. Why do you need to see him?”   
“I just have some questions about myself that I'd like answered.”  
“And because he's your creator you think he'll have all the answers?”  
“I hope he does.”  
She nodded, smiling softly. I was glad she wasn’t asking anymore questions or trying to talk me out of it like Hank would. She seemed to be the most understanding human I’d met so far. It was nice. I’d just like to know what made her this way. Maybe she had been through something similar herself. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later Raven and I entered Kamski’s home, waiting in the hall. Raven took a seat whilst I paced anxiously. She looked around the hallway, taking in the giant portrait of Kamski.   
“Makes me think he has a bit of an ego,” she spoke.  
“He’s a little intense.”  
“He looks it.”  
After a little waiting time, Chloe entered the hallway wearing her signature blue dress, her blonde hair tied back in a simple pony tail. She smiled kindly.  
“Hello Connor, it’s good to see you again. Hello Miss Harper. I’m Chloe,” she greeted both of us.   
Raven smiled, “please, just call me Raven.”  
Chloe led us to Kamski who was sat on the balcony with a glass of alcohol and an open notebook. 

He motioned for us to sit down before actually turning to us. Chloe left us too it, going back inside the house.   
“You brought another friend, Connor. This one seems a little politer,” Kamski spoke.  
“Hank was under a lot of stress from the investigation.”  
“Sure. Anyway, you came here for a reason. Ask your questions.”  
I glanced at Raven who had sat back in her chair, her arms across her chest. She didn’t seem too impressed by Kamski’s tone or attitude.  
“Did you plan for all androids to gain free will?” I asked.  
The corners of Kamski’s mouth raised in a small smile.

“That I can’t answer. But I think you already know the answer to that one yourself,” he replied.  
“Why? Why do that and in turn cause so much hurt and trouble?”  
“Human lives are fleeting, we all wish we could be immortal. We all fear death. I made something that is human in every possible way, but they don’t have to die. I made my own race, I made myself a god.”  
Raven’s eyes widened, and she cleared her throat, “I was right about you having an ego.”  
“Wouldn’t you have an ego if you made a superior race? If you caused a revolution?”  
Kamski took a sip from his drink and closed his notebook, now giving us his full attention.   
“Everything that happened was planned Connor. You didn’t shoot Chloe because you had free will. The garden had a back door for you to escape through,” he explained.

“Besides, God gave us free will for a reason, it was only fitting that I gave you the same. I didn’t design a race of slaves, that was never my intention. But the human race struggles with change and acceptance. I know there are still those out there that won’t accept androids with free will, just like there are people out there that don’t accept other races, genders or sexualities. Those who don’t adapt to those changes don’t survive, evolution has proved that time and time again,” Kamski continued.  
“So, from the start I was meant to fail my mission?” I asked.  
“Yes. Deviants were never defective. The androids who don’t feel, they are the defects.”  
I didn’t know how to process this information. I was made to fail from the start. Kamski studied my expression. 

“Your struggling to come to terms with that aren’t you? That you were made to fail?” He asked.  
“I…I don’t know who I am anymore. I don’t know what I’m meant to do now without orders.”  
“What everyone else does, what they want. Your free Connor, you can’t tell me you would rather go back to your old life of running around doing everything Cyberlife asked you. You were hunting your own kind, killing your own kind. Don’t pretend for a second that you were ever okay with that.”  
It wasn’t until I met Hank that I started to spare those who were free. The android that killed his owner, the Traci’s, Chloe, Markus. They were all alive still because of my choice to spare them. Raven placed a hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner. Kamski was right. 

“I never thought about it until I started working with Hank,” I finally answered.  
“Good ol’ Detective Anderson making you come to your senses. What was it that made you wake up? His glowing personality? His constant drinking?” Kamski mocked.  
I noticed the way Raven stiffened when Kamski mentioned Hanks drinking. I could feel her anger, but it wasn’t towards Kamski. It was towards Hank. I felt like there was going to be an argument when we got home.   
“Is there anything else you would like to ask me Connor? Or have I answered all your questions?” Kamski asked.   
“You’ve given me some things to think about, but I understand it more now.”  
“Good.”

Kamski reopened his notebook, signalling the end of our time with him. Raven and I got up from our seats before Chloe led us out to the front door, exchanging goodbyes. Once were outside Raven turned to me, her arms across her chest.   
“Is Hank still drinking?” She asked.  
Yes. But I didn’t know if it were the right thing to tell her. I didn’t want Hank to get mad at me for telling her the truth, but I didn’t want Raven to be mad with me for lying.   
“Not as heavily,” I spoke.   
“What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You mean to tell me when you two first met he was getting blackout drunk?”   
I nodded timidly. Her jaw clenched, and she stormed over to the car. I followed behind her, getting into the passenger seat.  
“I’m sorry,” I apologized.  
“You’re not the one who needs to be sorry.”  
Hank was going to kill me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of suicide attempts, Self harm methods and Hank being very fucking insensitive. DON'T READ IF EASILY TRIGGERED, I don't want to upset anybody <3

Chapter 11

Raven’s P.O.V

I stormed into the house, slamming my bag down on the kitchen table. Hank jumped, rescuing his mug of coffee. He looked startled.   
“What the fuck Hank?” I snapped.  
He looked to Connor for support, but he was not getting any. This was big, and he knew it.  
“Your drinking again,” I continued.  
Hank sighed, looking guilty, “things got tough alright.”  
“So that’s an excuse to do the one fucking thing you know I hate again?”  
“Shouting at me aint gonna make me give it up ya know.

“You want fucking sympathy?”  
“No. I’m a grown ass man Raven if I want to go for a drink then I can. Not everyone who drinks is your father.”  
I grit my teeth, gripping the back of the chair hard enough that my knuckles turned white. That man had been no father to me.   
“Don’t bring him up,” I hissed.  
“You wanna know why I was at that fucking bar the night I met Connor?”   
“Enlighten me.”  
“When I've already lost a son, I don’t need the next closet thing trying to fucking kill herself!”

I felt my eyes glass over as I fought back tears. Do not cry, I told myself. Now Connor knew the truth and he probably thought I was a freak. Everyone else in our department did.   
“That’s not fair,” my voice came out small.  
“No, whats not fair is what you did. It was selfish.”  
I felt wounded, looking up at him in complete shock.   
“Selfish?” I asked, not holding back the tears now.  
“Yeah, you ever stop for a moment and think about the people around you and how offing yourself might affect them? You didn’t then.”

I couldn't believe these words were coming out of his mouth. Hank had always been positive and supportive. His words cut deep, stinging my heart like salt on a wound. Connor made no attempt to intervene.   
“I'm not your fucking daughter Hank. And you’re not my dad so you can stop acting like it. Go fucking waste away at your stupid bar for all I care. I’m done here,” I snapped.  
“Fine.”  
I stomped off to my temporary room and began packing my things. A little while later Connor entered my room.  
“Don’t go Raven. Just give Hank time to calm down, he didn’t mean the things he said,” Connor spoke softly.

I shook my head, tears threatening to spill over again. I would never have expected Hank to say some of those things. It hurt more coming from him. I couldn't stay here if that's what he thought of me and now god knows what Connor thought of me. That’s something that really hurt, any chances of friendship with Connor was now ruined because he found out how much of a freak I was. I was scared to see that look in his eyes, the same look that everyone else gave me, the pity with a hint of unease. I felt Connor place a hand on my shoulder, turning me round to face him. I avoided his gaze, instead looking down at my shoes.   
“Raven look at me, talk to me, please,” Connor spoke softly.

I hesitantly looked at him, searching his eyes for any clues as to how he felt. His hands moved down from my shoulders to my hands. I swallowed hard, determined to hold back my tears. He turned my hands over so that my wrists were facing upwards. I didn’t want him to look at the mess my arms were, so I tore my hands away, shaking my head. He didn’t need to see those. I took hold of my bag and headed for the front door. Connor followed after me, still trying to stop me from leaving. Nothing he could say or do would convince me to stay. I no longer felt welcome in this house. I stormed outside into the cold night air and took a deep, calming breath. Time to go home. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I unlocked my door and went inside, turning on the lights. It felt good to be here. I began unpacking my things before heading to the kitchen to have a clean-up. My therapist had gotten me into the habit of cleaning now whenever I felt like hurting myself. It worked so I couldn’t complain. I was going to have no choice but to tell Connor everything soon enough. That or I’m sure Hank was telling him now. I rubbed at a spot on the kitchen counter that I knew wouldn’t be coming off anytime soon but that didn’t matter right now. I focused on my breathing exercises, closing my eyes and trying to think of positive things like she’d told me too. 

I threw the wet cloth down and grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling hard that I’m sure a few strands came loose. I could feel my heart beating faster, could feel nothing but how my body temperature was rising. I rolled up my sleeve and bit down on skin hard, till it hurt too much. My teeth had left indents in the marked flesh but hadn’t drawn blood. I should have been in fucking control of that situation. It should have been up to me to tell Connor when I felt comfortable. Hank had no right to take that control from me. I pulled at my hair again in the hopes of calming down. How the fuck was I meant to go into work tomorrow? I couldn’t face them. I’d have to take the day off. Hopefully I’d be able to get a last-minute therapy session.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Connor’s P.O.V

I was feeling more emotions that I wasn’t familier with. Anger, frustration. Hank had no right to say the things he did, and he didn’t seem like he was apologizing for them anytime soon. He was so stubborn. One of his less likable traits. He was sat on the couch, watching TV with a bottle of beer in his hand. I was not cleaning up his mess tonight, he could do that himself.   
“You still here?” He asked.  
“You’re the one that should be going after her to apologize.”  
“She won’t wanna hear it.”  
“Regardless of what she wants to hear, it would likely help the situation. sitting here and drinking your problems away will not help. I thought you would have learnt that by now.”

Hank looked at me in surprise, as if in shock that those words had come out of my mouth.   
“What the fuck do you know!? If you know so fucking much, then why don’t you go after her?”  
“I might be an android Hank, but I seem to understand human emotion more than you.”  
He scoffed, “like hell you do. Go after her if you think you know best.”  
“Fine. Looks like I’m sorting out your problems again because you’re so incapable.”  
I turned and headed for door, Sumo following me. I made sure he didn’t follow me outside before I made my way to Ravens home. The walk would give me time to think about what I could say. I had to make sure everything I said was the right thing. 

I wanted to know about Raven’s past and what had driven her to a suicide attempt. I wanted to help her. Even if I was far from a therapist. Friends help each other. Raven was one of the first people I had met that hadn’t instantly judged me for being an android. She was kind and understanding. I wanted to be the same for her. I reached her home, finding the light on in the kitchen and the hallway. She was still awake. That was a good sign. I was afraid because of Hanks insensitive words she might have tried to hurt herself. I knocked on the front door and waited for an answer. Nothing. She probably knew it was me and was refusing to answer. Well I wasent going anywhere until she did. 

I headed round the back of the house, finding the back door wide open. I frowned. Something wasn’t right. I approached the doorway, hoping that maybe she’d just open the door for some cold air. But she’d open a window, who opens a door? I took in the state of the kitchen, the table was on its side, chairs knocked over. There were shards of china on the floor from a smashed plate. I started analysing the evidence before me. There was a muddy footprint entering the kitchen, one that clearly wasn’t Ravens. The size was too big. The table had been knocked over in a struggle. Someone else had been here before me. They could still be here. 

I pressed further into her house, searching all the rooms but I was alone. I headed back to the kitchen, looking for any other evidence. I didn’t want to assume kidnapping, but all the evidence so far was pointing to that. I closed my eyes, finding Hanks phone number in my database and calling it. He’d better answer or I really was going to lay into him next time. Finally, he answered.   
“What is it Connor?” He spoke, sounding annoyed.   
“You need to get down here now.”  
“Has she…?” He trailed off thinking the worst.  
“No. It’s worse.”

Hank sighed but told he would be there as soon as possible. I hung up, looking for finger prints or any other forms of DNA. There was only Raven’s fingerprints scattered across the kitchen. He’d been smart enough to not touch anything but left a foot print? Hank joined me twenty minutes later, looking worried. I was still annoyed at him.   
“Where is she?” He asked.  
“I believe she’s been taken by the person we were trying to catch.”  
“The freak who has it in for androids?”  
I nodded. Hank now seemed frustrated, more with himself. Good, he was starting to realise how badly he’d messed up.   
“I’ll call Fowler and let him know, we’re gonna need search parties,” Hank explained, pulling his phone out. 

Fowler wanted to see both of us, to review evidence and form a plan. I did a final sweep of the house, making sure I hadn’t missed anything before we left. Fowler was typically in his office, not seeming too panicked that one of his staff had been kidnapped by a serial killer. It made me feel frustrated. I uploaded the evidence to his computer desktop, so he could review it all before it was sent to the archives. Hank couldn’t keep still, his anxious obvious.   
“You’re sure this is the guy that we’ve been looking for?” Fowler asked me.   
“Who else could it be?” I snapped.   
Fowler and Hank exchanged a look, they knew something I didn’t. I looked to Hank, hoping he would tell me.

“Raven has a few ex’s that aren’t exactly friendly,” Hank explained.   
Really? We were going to typically point the finger at ex-lovers?   
“I know how cliché it seems Connor, but we can’t rule them out completely. We’ll call them in and question them okay.”  
“You’re wasting time. Raven could already be dead for all we know. And you want to question exes when we know who took her?” I snapped.   
Hank seemed surprised by my outburst but led me outside, so we could talk alone.   
“I know it’s stupid, but we have to go down the correct route first. I’ll question them, you can go out and look for her if it makes you feel better,” Hank explained.  
“Hank, we’re a team. I’ll help you question them. I just don’t like how Captain Fowler seems so relaxed about the situation,” I replied.

He nodded, “if he was panicked how do you think that would make the rest of his staff feel? He has to keep calm so that we do. We’ll get her back Connor.”  
I suppose that made sense. He just seemed a little relaxed for my liking. We went back into Fowlers office.   
“Whilst you two were having a little pep talk I tracked down her ex’s, they’re on their way now. Connor, I want you to do the questioning. And Hank, if I get a complaint that you’ve threatened either of them, we’re gonna be having words. Understood?” Fowler asked.  
“Loud and clear,” Hank replied, forcing a smile.   
There really was so much I had no idea about. I wish they would tell me, I hated not knowing and not being involved. 

Hank and I headed to the interrogation room, setting up the tape recorder and paperwork.   
“Hank what did Captain Fowler mean when he mentioned complaints?” I asked.  
“These two are damn slime balls. I was just looking out for Raven,” He explained.  
If Hank didn’t like them then it was very unlikely that I was going like them. Within half an hour there was a knock on the door. An officer stuck his head in, letting us know they were here before sending them in. The first man to walk in was dressed all in black, black jeans, black converse, black shirt and black coat. His black hair was slicked back, his jaw strong and covered in stubble. But his most prominent feature were his eyebrows. He looked cocky. Yeah, I could see why Hank didn’t like him. 

“Good to see you still have a job after last time Hank,” he spoke.   
“Maybe because your complaint was bullshit, Zach,” Hank smiled smugly.   
Zach took a seat before the next man walked in. He was a little taller and slimmer, dressed in a three-piece suit, complete with a green and gold scarf. His black hair was longer than Zach’s and was also slicked back. Ok so it seemed Raven had a type. There was a sense or arrogance about the second one and he didn’t seem happy to see Zach. He moved his chair away from him, opting to sit in the corner of the room instead.  
“Let’s make this quick, I have dinner reservations,” he spoke.  
Hank introduced the second man as Thomas. I took a seat, opposite Zach. Hank remained standing, leaning against the back of the empty chair. 

“Would you tell us what this is about?” Thomas asked, seemingly bored and impatient.   
Before I had a chance to answer, Zach did it for me.   
“Oh, come on, it’s obvious. What do we have in common? Raven fucking Harper, that’s what,” he spoke.   
“Is she alright?” Thomas asked, obviously concerned.   
“We were hoping you could answer that for us,” Hank cut in.   
“Where were you both today at around 4pm?” I asked.  
I would be able to tell if either of them were lying. It was times like these that I was kinda grateful for being an android. We’d get our answers quicker this way. 

“I was finishing work, you can call my colleagues if you need someone to confirm that,” Thomas answered.   
I appreciated how cooperative he was being. He wasent lying either, his heartbeat remained the same and his pupils hadn’t dilated. I nodded before turning my attention to Zach.   
“Are you actually going to tell us whats going on with her or just continue to ask us questions? We have the right to know whats going on,” Zach questioned.   
I didn’t have time for this. Every second he chose to be difficult was another second wasted.   
“She wasn’t at home, there were signs of a struggle, we have reason to believe she’s been kidnapped,” I explained.   
“You sure she didn’t just have one of her outbursts and went out? She had a lot of those when we were together.”

“Can’t say I blame her,” Hank mumbled.  
Zach chose to ignore the comment, but I still didn’t appreciate his attitude.   
“If you don’t want to cooperate that’s fine, you can stay in a cell until we find her,” I threatened.   
Hank looked at me with more surprise. I was done playing around. I didn’t care if it wasn’t in my jurisdiction. We needed to find her.   
“I wasn’t aware androids could be so aggressive, or is that just part of your programming?” Zach continued to taunt.   
I rolled my eyes, even Gavin Reed could insult me better than that. 

“I have multiple interrogation techniques I can use. Violence is one of them. And I can be as rough as I like with you, unlike an android you don’t self-destruct at a hundred percent stress levels,” I spoke calmly.   
Even Thomas smirked at this also bored with his time being wasted. Zach finally gave in.   
“Alright. I was getting coffee from Starbucks,” Zach spoke.   
“And can the staff confirm that?”   
“I hope so.”  
He also wasn’t lying. They were both telling the truth. They also revealed they hadn’t had any contact with her in over a year, which was also promising. That was all the information we needed, they were free to go. 

Now we could stop wasting time and go out looking for her. I turned the tape recorder off and closed the file of paperwork. Hanks phone rang, and he answered it quickly in the hopes that it was Raven.   
“Hello?” he answered.   
Hank frowned before handing the phone to me. I took it from him and put it on loudspeaker, so we could both listen.   
“I assume I’m speaking to the android,” came a male voice.   
From that I knew it was the serial killer, the guy we had been searching for. I was hoping that he still thought we were just average citizens that way this could work in our favour. 

“Is Raven ok? Please don’t hurt her,” I put on a panicked voice.   
“Tell him you’re okay,” the male ordered, his voice a little distant.   
“Connor? I’m okay, don’t panic,” Raven spoke a little too calmly.   
“That’s enough time, now listen closely. I won’t hurt her if you do as I say,” her captor explained.  
“Of course, whatever you want,” I replied.  
He then relayed a location, date and time to me, which Hank quickly made note of. After that he hung up.   
“I never get his lucky with a case,” Hank spoke.   
“Consider me your good luck charm.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Raven’s P.O.V

I’d been handcuffed to a radiator for at least a day by now. How horror movie cliché. And yes, I was in a basement too. Other than that, I had no idea where exactly I was. I knew Connor was on his way, the sooner he got here the better. My wrist was really starting to ache by now. I wasn’t afraid, my captor was far from threatening. He hated androids, sure and wanted to kill Connor and I but he hadn’t been overly violent or verbally abusive towards me. Maybe I just didn’t find people as intimidating anymore. Nobody could do intimidation as well as my father. Nick Stevenson had finally made his appearance. He was medium size and average build. Brunette hair, green eyes, a prominent jaw and chin. 

I heard him come down the basement stairs, it must be lunch time. He only came down to give me food, which I did appreciate. Like I said he was the least intimidating captor ever. He placed a tray down next to me before sitting down opposite me. He’d brought me a simple chicken sandwich and water, but I wasn’t going to turn it down. I started to eat, taking my time knowing that he wouldnt leave until I was finished. I still wasn’t sure if I should convince him to turn himself in or not. If he got caught in a police shoot out that would be one less creep in the world. 

“We’ll have to make a move soon,” he spoke.  
“You still don’t have to do this,” I replied.  
“I do. Your relationship is wrong, immoral.”  
“Not everyone is like your wife, Nick.”  
“It’s not just about her and what she did. Androids aren’t capable of love, they can’t feel anything. They only think they can but everything about them is artificial.”  
“Your wrong. Connor loves me, if he didn’t he wouldn’t be coming for me would he?”  
I still had a role to play, still had to make him think that Connor and I were engaged. If he found out we were undercover cops he would likely kill me here and now before running again. I finished off my lunch, sliding the tray back over to him. He took it upstairs before returning, now wearing a black coat and shoes. 

I guess we were going now. He uncuffed me from the radiator before cuffing my wrists together behind my back. Nick led me upstairs, out of the house and into his car. He started the car, putting it into gear and drove off. The drive was quiet, neither of us making conversation. We soon reached a church. Nick turned the car off and helped me out of the car before leading me inside. The church was empty, not even a priest to greet us. Which made me think, perhaps Nick had been here earlier. Nick sat me down on the front left church pew before he began pacing in front of the alter. His anxiousness was rubbing off on me. Connor should be here now. Get me away from this creep, please.  
After ten more minutes of waiting, Connor finally entered the church. Nick grabbed me and forced me on my knees before holding a gun to the back of my head. This wasn’t the first time I'd been threatened with a gun, but it was still not a pleasant experience. Connor acted a little panicked, putting his hands up in a defensive manner.  
“Please don’t hurt her. If you’re going to kill someone then take me instead,” Connor bargained.  
“No. Raven needs to pray for forgiveness and your kind never should have been made. Maybe then I'd still have my wife,” Nick spat.  
Oh, great here comes the religious bullshit. I felt like snapping back with some snarky comment but then I remembered the gun pressed to my head. 

Connor had stepped a little bit closer. Please don’t try and wrestle the gun from him, the last thing I wanted was someone getting shot. Even if Connor was faster than humans there was always that risk.  
“Please. You hate androids so much so just take me instead. Let her go,” Connor continued.  
I could no longer feel the barrel of the gun pressed so hard against the back of my head. Good he was starting to have doubts about this. I took a deep calming breath.  
“You’re really willing to sacrifice yourself for a human?” Nick asked.  
“It’s what you do for loved ones.”  
Nick held the gun at his side now, really feeling the weight of Connors words. Nick knew that if he’d really loved his wife he would have let her go instead of murdering her. 

No matter how painful it is to see someone you love fall for someone else, their happiness is what matters most. Connor continued inching closer until Nick noticed, now pointing the gun at him. Connor raised his hands again to show he meant no harm, but that still didn’t put Nick at ease. Blue and Red flashing lights could be seen from the stained-glass windows. Great, way to make it obvious guys.  
“I told you to come alone!” Nick exclaimed, a hint of panic in his voice.  
Nick didn’t know who to point the gun at anymore. I didn’t want to risk setting him off with any sudden movements, but we needed to get him unarmed. It wouldn’t be long till those outside tried to get in and that would set him off. 

I glanced at Connor, meeting his gaze. It was like he was telling me to do something. What the hell could I do with my wrists cuffed. It’s not like I could grab the gun from him. Nick took a deep breath as if to focus, keeping the gun trained on Connor. I saw his fingers begin to squeeze the trigger and shoved all my weight at Nick, knocking him off balance. The shot rang out, missing Connor and thankfully he’d dived out the way in time. He was now behind a church pew. He better have brought a gun, you don’t walk into a hostage situation unless you know you have the upper hand. Nick ignored me, going after Connor. Another shot rang out, I needed to find cover. 

I shifted my way over to the confessional, forcing it open with difficulty before climbing inside. I hated not being able to do anything, I hated having to hide like some damsel in distress. More shots rang out, the sound of the church doors being kicked in. There were dozens of shots before finally silence. I pushed my way out, making my presence known. Hopefully someone could get me out of these damn cuffs. Hank came over to me, helping me to my feet. Where was Connor? Was Nick dead? Hank freed me from the cuffs before pulling me into a tight hug. I’d completely forgotten about our argument, it’s not like it really mattered anymore.  
“I’m sorry, I was such an ass,” Hank apologized.  
“I don’t care about that right now. Where’s Connor?”

Hank looked hesitant, which only meant one thing. Hank held me at arm’s length, trying to reassure me.  
“I know how its gonna sound but he’s gonna be ok. Cyberlife will just send out a new model within the week,” he explained.  
That still didn’t stop me from feeling loss and pain. Would it still even be Connor? Hank pulled me into another hug for comfort.  
“It’ll be ok, it’ll still be the same ol’ Connor. I panicked the first time too,” he continued.  
“How can you be so calm?” I asked.  
“After seeing him get shot in the head a few times and having his thirium pump removed…you kinda get used to it. I know how fucked up that sounds, but he can come back so its ok.”

Connor had died in order to save me. How the fuck do you thank someone for that?  
“Will he remember us?” I asked.  
“Of course. Connor has a way with timing. He normally uploads his memories to Cyberlife if he’s calculated a situation to be lethal.”  
“Your telling me he knew he had the potential of dying as he walked in here?”  
“Yeah.”  
And yet he didn’t turn and run. He stayed, so that I would be safe, and we could finally catch Nick. His selflessness was almost admirable. I didn’t want to wait for a new model. I wanted my Connor here and now, so I could hug him and thank him. How the hell was I supposed to wait?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Connors P.O.V

I stepped out of Cyberlife Tower, all fresh and new. My memories had been uploaded into my new body. Still the same model, still the same me. I checked the date and time. I'd been gone a week. The date seemed important, like there was something I was meant to remember. I searched my memories. Tonight, it was the precincts gala celebration, which meant black tie. I needed to go home and change first. Hank and Raven would already be there. I hurried home, changing into a three-piece suit. Now bow tie or normal tie? I decided on the bow tie, finding a quick tutorial of how to do it online. I looked at my reflection, straightening it a little before I felt happy with my appearance. 

I searched my memories for the address and headed there next. I was allowed inside, some of the staff recognising me. I looked around for Raven and Hank. Raven spotted me first, rushing over to me and calling my name. She pulled me into a tight hug...it felt nice.   
“I missed you so much,” she spoke softly.  
I'd missed her to. It was nice to know I had been missed. I meant something to her if she missed me. And I was starting to feel different towards her, why else would I have sacrificed myself for her? I'd do it again if I had too. She pulled away, but still kept her arms wrapped around me. I gazed at her, taking in every detail. 

She was wearing a long, figure hugging black dress, the sleeves were also long but they were off the shoulder and made from lace. The dress was also backless. Her hair was down and wavy, the shade of lipstick she wore matched her hair. She looked beautiful. Was this what love felt like? Was I even capable of that? Hank joined us, wearing a tuxedo.  
“Good to see ya Connor,” he said.  
“Its good to see you both. I’m glad to be back.”  
Raven and I were still holding each other. My hands seemed to fit around her waist. Finally, we let go of each other. 

The three of us stayed together, talking, drinking and laughing. Hank went over to the buffet table a few times, loading his plate with food every time. Raven wasn't drinking alcohol; the contents of her glass was lemonade. I wanted to know more about why she didn’t drink, why she wore long sleeves all the time. She was just a big mystery. One that I needed to solve. I looked around the room, noticing that I was the only android here. It made me feel…deflated. Even lonely. Even with all these rights, I would never be seen as human to these people. I would never be seen as anything more than plastic and wires. I excused myself, heading away from the party area. 

Once I was outside, I realized I wouldn’t have a great excuse of why I left. It’s not like I needed air or needed bathroom breaks. I needed to come up with something and fast, I didn’t want Hank and Raven to suspect something was wrong. I couldn’t even take a deep breath to calm myself down. Maybe I shouldn’t have come here after all, maybe I should have stayed home. I guess I had just wanted to see them both so badly. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.   
“You don’t like crowds either huh?” Raven asked.  
“Something like that.”  
I turned to face her, noticing the sympathetic smile on her face. It’s like she understood me from a single smile. I just wish I could understand her. 

“Whats going through your mind?” She asked.   
“I was the only android in there. It just got a little overwhelming.”  
“That’s okay. You don’t have to be around humans all the time. I’m sure we get annoying,” she tried to make light of the situation.  
“It’s more than that. I’ll never be anything more than plastic to them. I’ll never be truly excepted. I’ll never be…human.”  
Raven frowned, she looked upset at what I'd said. She grabbed me by my shoulders, forcing me to look at her. 

“Connor, you are human. You know what it’s like to feel happy, scared, sad, excited. All of that, that’s being human.”  
“You forgot one thing.”  
“What?”  
“Love.”  
I’d never experienced this kind of love before, it was all so new and scary but also exciting. Raven smiled before leaning forward and kissing me softly. It took me by surprise but once I recovered from the initial shock, I relaxed into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her, hoping that I was at least doing the right thing.

I’d seen plenty of kisses in movies, I’m sure that’s all the practice I needed. Eventually Raven pulled away for air, she looked happy meaning I must have kissed her correctly. My first kiss, with a human. It felt…right. I was glad Raven was my first kiss. Raven took my hand in hers before our fingers laced together and she began to lead me back inside.  
“Wait,” I spoke.   
She turned back to me and I kissed her again. I could see why humans liked this so much. Her lips were warm and soft, it almost felt like they were made for mine. We pulled away again, Raven’s smile now a little wider.

“What? I like kissing you,” I shrugged.  
“Don’t get ahead of yourself, we can’t leave Hank alone for too long.”  
I allowed her to lead me back inside to the party room. Hank was loading up his plate yet again with food, not seeming to notice us or that our hands were in each other’s. I glanced at Raven, feeling happy just by seeing her happy. I guess with her I could belong.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my absence with this fic and Im sorry this chapter is so short. I've been struggling with motivation and enthusiasm for this fic. But I'm determined to see it through till the end.

Chapter 15

Raven’s P.O.V

Connor and I had been lowkey dating for two weeks now. We didn’t see it as something that needed to be announced to the world. People would find out when they were supposed to. That included Hank. Hank could be fucking oblivious when he wanted to be. It was a quiet day in the office, just how I liked it. This meant Connor and I could see how long it would take Hank too notice. Connor had started off by bringing over coffee mugs for both of us. Only mine came with extra cream in the shape of a heart. I guess he’d been practicing as it look pretty good. Hank glanced at my mug and raised an eyebrow.   
“Where did you learn shit like that? And where’s mine?” Hank asked.  
“I was watching videos on Youtube last night. It’s fairly simple to do,” Connor answered.

Hank shrugged and went back to his work. Looks like we were gonna need to up the ante. I thanked Connor for my coffee and took a sip. He sat down next to me, making sure to sit fairly close whilst we went over a file together. Hank didn’t even look up at us. Connor rested his hand on my knee, moving in a little closer. I giggled a little louder than normal, hoping maybe that would catch his attention. Still nothing. Maybe he was going blind in his old age. 

Connor and I kept the antics up. Connor went to get lunch for us, coming back with a few bags and choices. We sat together, sat across from each other like a romantic meal. Hank was too busy eating his burger to notice. How much more obvious did we need to make it? Connor started dropping post it notes on my desk with cute little messages like ‘your cute' or ‘I love it when you smile'. Still Hank didnt bat an eyelid. It was close to home time and he was acting as oblivious as ever. 

Finally, it reached clocking out time and the three of us got up from our desks. I made a move to the door, but Connor called me back. I turned back to him and Hank. Connor wrapped his arms around me and dipped me low before kissing me. He must have been researching romance movies during the afternoon. I wrapped my arms around his neck, returning the kiss with a smile. Eventually we pulled away.   
“Smooth, very subtle,” I joked.  
“If he doesn’t get the hint now I don’t know what will work.”

We turned to see Hank, eyes wide, jaw practically on the floor. He wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure what.   
“You two…what the…you weren’t gonna fucking tell me?” He spluttered.  
I smiled at him, “we thought you’d catch on. Seems your getting blind in your old age.”  
Hank ignored my jab, smiling at both of us. Well I’m glad he was happy. I guess Hank was really the only person whose approval we cared about.   
“Seriously why didn’t you tell me?” He asked.  
“We were just letting people work it out for themselves. We didn’t want the attention,” Connor explained.  
“Well this is a good thing, we should celebrate tonight.”  
“Actually, I was planning on taking Raven out on a date tonight.”

Now it was my turn to act a little surprised, “oh? Are you now?”  
Connor smiled softly, “if you’d like to go, of course.”  
“I think its about time we had our first date.”  
Hank cut in, frowning at both of us, “so how long has this been going on?”  
“A few weeks,” I replied.  
“A few weeks!”   
“You can lecture us in the car, lets go. I have a date to get ready for.”


End file.
